


"And I Know I Should Be Home"

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Peterick, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Sleepy Cuddles, TTTYG era, Take This To Your Grave (Album), Van Days, cute shit, im a sucker for cuddle fics okay shut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Listen,, I've been thinking of this and like?? I don't knOw man,, I'mma write itIt's just basically cute sleepy 3 am peterick cuddles,,(It can be read platonically or romantically-)
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	"And I Know I Should Be Home"

You know, having 4 boys, instruments and various other things in one small, shitty van wasn't a good idea. But they're rolling with it, even when it sucks ass. It's 3 AM Pete notes to himself, looking out at one of the windows. It's dark, quiet, peaceful outside- very different from the shows they play at. Their van is currently parked at a truck stop, Andy being too tired to drive, Joe and Patrick too young to drive (or at least without Pete or Andy in the passenger seat), and Pete got bored with driving, too much to focus on for 3 in the morning. 

Pete sat up from the driver's seat and stretched out, looking around to dark van. He quietly (surprising, considering he's the one and only: Pete Wentz) walked to the back to where the others were sleeping, well, apparently everyone besides Patrick. The strawberry blonde is laying on his side, not facing Pete, playing on his Game Boy. While Pete was going to try to sleep, he has something a lot better to do now, annoy his "favorite boy" (Pete has been calling him that after Patrick brought some snacks for the tour. Or maybe his mom made him bring them? Eh, who cares?).

Pete laid himself down slowly next to Patrick, curling around him, only getting a tired hum of acknowledgment from his favorite boy.

"Why are you still up? I thought it was your bedtime," Pete teased, grabbing Patrick's Game Boy and slid it somewhere on the van's floorboard, earning a small elbow to his ribs.

"Hey! I was using that, thank you very much," Patrick tiredly whined, trying to grab it back but failed. 

"Yeah, yeah, well too bad," Pete paused for a moment taking in a deep breath, trying to hold Patrick impossibly closer, "But you still didn't answer my question 'trick."

Patrick stayed quiet for a moment, trying to decide if he should really tell Pete or not, "Just kinda missing home, that's all," he murmured. And just for a moment, it seemed like Patrick was smaller than he actually was- that he needed to be protected, and fuck did Pete want to do that right now, to make everything better because Patrick deserved only the best; the whole world.

"Aw, 'tricky, you could've said something bud," Pete whispered, rubbing his hand on Patrick's side, trying to provide some comfort.

"It's okay, it was dumb anyway-" Patrick tried to dismiss before Pete interrupted.

"Hush, don't say that," Pete paused for a moment, laying down on his back and pulling Patrick up to his chest, wrapping one arm around the boy's waist and the other messing around with his strawberry blonde hair, "Tell you what? When we head back to Chicago, we'll go to your favorite restaurant you've been wanting to show me, how does that sound?"

"Nice," Patrick murmured tiredly into Pete's chest, curling in fingers around Pete's side. Pete smiled contently with that answer and patted Patrick's back,

"Alright, now go to sleep before we wake up on the others and we get our asses kicked."

Sure, touring in a shitty van was tiring, but for right now? Pete wouldn't trade this for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hi there!! This is one of my first works ever (that I actually committed to writing), so sorry it's kinda shitty?? I just wanted to write a cute little thing. :))
> 
> I might write more oneshot things soon, who knows?


End file.
